


因地制宜

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bring boyfriend home, Modern Setting, Poor Nero, intimate, rich V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 谁都想被带回家
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 22





	因地制宜

如果不是这突如其来的大雨，尼禄没有想过这么早就把他带回家里……

额……不是说他们没有干过，而是……

打开自家出租屋的小门的时候，一股下雨天的潮湿味扑面而来，还混着点…上顿饭的味道…男朋友就在自己身后，尼禄摸索着开了房间的灯，努力回忆着自己早上有没有叠被子。

“那个……有点乱……”

他有些尴尬地侧过身子，低下头，不敢看男朋友是怎么打量他家里的，只能看见他脚上手工定制的切尔西靴。

“哈。”尼禄听见V发出了一个轻轻的语气词。

“别介意，有点乱…”尼禄急跨一步上前把沙发上的衣服理出了些空档，手忙脚乱之间还碰翻了桌子上的水电费单子。

V蹲下来，捡了起来，放在了桌上。

“你该交电费了。”他看上去很冷静，转身脱掉了风衣，抖了抖水，在沙发上找了个空地放下。

本来，今天说好是要送V回家的，但突如其来的大雨，让他们不得不就近找了个地方躲雨。尼禄光想着回家里还能换个衣服洗个澡，没想到自己家里是这副德行。

快毕业的大学生手头拮据，只能在合租房里有一个小房间。小小的公用客厅里一张沙发一个茶几一个电视，再往里面就是厨房。客厅的灯光不算很亮，幽幽的，配着外面雨声作响，天色混沌，仿佛有些故事

这个适合老阿姨讲过去的故事的情景下，坐着位一身名牌的美艳青年，实在是格格不入。

尼禄有些尴尬。

如果男朋友和他一样赤贫就好了。

可惜不是。

男朋友放在沙发上的大衣里面隐隐约约是个奢侈品的标志。他现在身上的衬衫裤子估计也是，尼禄可不懂得那些牌子，他只知道V用的东西一定不会便宜。

“你一个人住？”

“不，室友还没有回来，我给你倒点水吧。”尼禄站了起来，给自己找点事情做。

V比他年纪大，是专栏作家，收入不菲。他家住在市中心的高档住宅区，尼禄去过一次，他还对那个能自动冲洗的马桶和按摩浴缸印象深刻。

“我家太乱了，我都没有收拾。”心虚的人自然话多，尼禄把厨房里的几个咖啡杯现场刷了。

“我不介意。”V的声音从客厅传来。

指不定这家伙在想些什么呢？身份的差距感此刻在少年的心里酝酿成一股酸涩，仿佛冷水壶里飘的几片柠檬。

虽然不像傍大款、找糖爹……因为他看上去比较像有糖爹的……尼禄偷偷瞥了一眼他看上去有点套路的男朋友，啧啧。

自己一个经济刚刚独立、无房无车无背景的小朋友，泡到个多金美貌还文艺的帅哥？骗鬼吧。

除了八块腹肌和十八厘米以外，确实很没有什么合适的答案。

不过，无巧不成书。他和V是在宠物医院认识的，他带他的猫来看病，尼禄是宠物医院的打工仔。一来二去，猫咪多做做检查，也就认识了。

他喜欢喝碳酸饮料，他喜欢不加糖的咖啡，他喜欢健身，他喜欢一睡睡一天，他喜欢健身蛋白质套餐，他喜欢鱼子酱黑松露……

但多亏他家的小黑猫坚持不懈地生病，他们还是喜欢上了彼此。

“你要不先去洗个澡吧。”尼禄把茶杯放到了客厅。

男朋友在沙发上坐着，抬头看着他，眼神怪怪的。

“男生宿舍很乱不是很正常吗？”尼禄嘟哝了一句。

“我帮你拿件睡衣你去洗个澡吧。”刚想转身，尼禄就被拉进了一个猝不及防的深吻里。

“操。”

他轻轻骂了一句，却也忍不住把手贴上V的臀部，拉近他们的距离。

确实，今晚还什么都没干呢。

很快他能感觉，V的手伸进了他T恤下面，凉丝丝的，让他忍不住颤抖了一下。V抚摸着他的腹肌——那是他最喜欢的地方——再顺着向下，直到，直到他轻轻拉开了他运动裤的腰带。

“好了…”

尼禄推开了他，喘着粗气，看着对方一样意犹未尽的脸和没合拢的嘴唇。

“我室友可能会回来…你先去洗澡吧……”尼禄慌乱地解释，可脸上通红的颜色看起来更可爱了。

“那去你房间？“V眨了眨眼睛。

“不…我们……”

“给你5分钟收拾一下我再进去？”

“我……”尼禄憋得满脸通红，挠了挠脑袋。

“我这是在为你考虑。”V的眼睛瞟了瞟他宽松裤子也掩盖不住的鼓起，一脸无辜。

“好吧。”

尼禄转身回了房间，他怎么能逃过V的套路呢？

被骗走初夜也是这样……好吧不能说骗，他是自愿的，只是……其实尼禄有点喜欢这样子“适度的哄骗”。

他飞快地叠好被子，把没洗的衣服扔进柜子，把轮七八糟的桌子理了理，让整个房间看上去有些人样。

于是他迫不及待地冲回门外，却看见刚才急不可耐的V正气定神闲地喝茶。

“这么着急啊？” 他慢慢地咽下了一口水，挑了挑眉毛。

fuxk！！

尼禄站在他面前竟然不知道如何是好！这感情不是你……

V笑了笑，摇了摇头，把过长的黑发挽到耳后，露出了敏感处苍白的肌肤，顺势在他的面前跪了下去。

“等等……”

尼禄还没反应过来，V已然拉开了他的裤子，那火热温暖的感觉已经冲上他的脊髓，顾不得什么道德和羞耻了。

“艹…你别……”

尼禄一边拒绝一边拿手摸上伴侣的头发，啧啧的水声和吞咽声和窗外的大雨并不能分辨清楚，但……客厅灯光晃了尼禄的眼，他这才明白他们是在他的合租房里，在客厅里，甚至窗帘都没拉，他也还没……

“别搞了，我还没洗澡…”他咬了咬嘴唇，往后退了退，V也松开了嘴唇。那鼓胀的性器失去了口腔的温暖，可怜地颤抖了两下，上面的水光连着银丝，一直勾到V的嘴唇上。

“还没洗澡……”

“你觉得我在乎这个？”V舔了舔那饱满又晶莹的嘴唇，眼波流转，仿佛在细细品味、十分受用。

“不…我…”尼禄有点委屈，也有点后悔，他已经开始想念那他的嘴了。

他蹲下身来扶起了V，吻他的嘴唇，来不及拉好他的裤子，任由那湿淋淋的部位蹭上伴侣还完好的衣着。

可门外传来了脚步声，尼禄不得不慌忙停下，仔细听着。

“快跑！”

V在他耳边说了一句，听话的小狗就不由分说地一把抱起了他的主人，冲向了卧室。

尼禄几乎是把V摔在他床上的，他已经听见他埋在自己肩头咯咯笑，此刻躺在他床上的青年还在笑，仿佛这有多好玩。

“对不起，快开始吧。”V依旧躺着笑意吟吟地说，举高了自己的长腿，暗示男孩来帮自己脱下。

fuxk

尼禄想说什么压过这人的嚣张气焰，可脑子里除了干他没有别的想法了。他半跪在床上，解开那人复杂的皮带，紧身的牛仔裤格外难脱，尼禄有些着急，拉着裤管一阵猛拽，才终于摸到了V滑腻温暖的大腿。他狠狠地在他柔软的大腿内侧咬了一口，换得V一声不掩饰的呻吟。

“轻点。”男孩说话的气息全落在V最敏感的皮肤上，让他情不自禁地含住了自己的手指。尼禄拨开他的手指，送上自己的嘴唇。

几番磨蹭，V感觉到尼禄已经在给自己扩张了，可他突然像想到想到了什么，骂了句“干”翻身下床…

V也好奇地抬起身子，“怎么了？”

尼禄蹲下身子在他扔地上的小书包里翻了起来，V这才反应过来，忍不住笑出了声。

“你放书包里干什么？”

“我不是总是背这个包见你吗？虽然你总准备，但…”尼禄拿嘴撕开了避孕套，往自己几乎要硬到贴着小腹的阴茎上套。

“但你也不能错过别的机会。”

“切。”尼禄几乎给他翻了个白眼，回到了他的身边，“认真点好不好？”

“好。”V爽快地答应，配合地翻过身去，撅起了屁股。

“啪。”尼禄打了一下那漂亮的臀部，很难想象他瘦归瘦可屁股还是那么软，揉捏了几下，才进去。

他已经学会了，从后面干的时候，还得要挽过V的脸和他亲吻，另一只手也得帮他撸着。这都是V教他的。

刚和他在一起的时候，他还是个只会乱怼的处男，dio大活不好的，只能让V吃上些苦头。

V发出了声过于露骨的叫声。

“轻点。”尼禄伸手捂住了他的嘴，手指却被他吮进了嘴里。

真不该带他回来的…

尼禄顺势让V换了个姿势，让他能接近躺在自己怀里 ，从侧面进去。

可……可V两腿大张正对着的，是他床边的穿衣镜。

艹……

V也看见了，看见了镜子里他是怎么张开腿吞下那涨红的巨物，又怎么舒服地伸展四肢的。

这般景象怎能忍得住，尼禄不得不深入了两下，惹得怀里的人一阵阵颤抖，却又拼命地打开腿欢迎更多。

“轻点…”这回是V在下命令了。

“没门。”

尼禄加快了身下的节奏，狠狠地操过了他的敏感点。

“你这是…带我回家了，是吗？”V喘不匀气，却还在说话，还在不自量力地挑衅。

“你在这张床上…想着我…自慰过多少次…”

“没几次…”

他不管V是怎么想的，翻过了他的身体，换了个传统的面对面的姿势，V顺势缠着他的腰，搂住他的脖子。

“我睡这张床的大部分时间，都是喜欢女人的。”尼禄说的是实话，他也是即兴被掰弯的，从前根本是个直男，或者说，现在他也是个直男。

“那你会带你喜欢的女孩回家，把她带上床，脱掉她的衣服，操她吗？”

尼禄本来以为他高逼格的情人得在做的时候撒点玫瑰花啊，买点黑胶唱片啊，念念诗啊，还有点心理负担。但后来，他知道了V喜欢下流话，喜欢他有些粗暴的对待，喜欢…

“现在我操的人是你。”

尼禄的语气因为他的动作而凶狠起来，这样子说着骚话，快感也仿佛加倍了。V在他的身下的呻吟也近乎呜咽。

“轻点。”

他再一次督促他，不知道什么时候他的室友就会忽然回家，然后听见……

听见他们房间里不可描述的声响。

“那就…快点…别被发现了…”V的眼神已经迷离了……“快，摘掉套，射进来…”

“操…”

尼禄骂了一句，不可控制地在V的耳语里加速冲刺，深顶几下，释放了出来……

“你是不是对在我家做有什么独特性癖？”

尼禄思考了一会儿，问还躺在他怀里睡意朦胧一脸满足的伴侣。

“谁不希望被喜欢的人带回家啊。”V嘟哝了几声，蹭了蹭他。

“可…可你家比较好…“尼禄说了句大实话，“你家没有室友，床大，浴缸还会按摩。”

“可还是要两个人挤一张小床比较有感觉。”

眼下这张小床确实有些窘迫，两个一米九的男人挤在上面确实得紧紧贴着。

“哎，也许吧。”尼禄看着V这副陶醉的样子，心想人和人真是不一样啊，问就是他想念那个自动洗屁股的马桶了。

V睡了一会儿，从他的脑后掏出来了一双袜子，尼禄终于他他妈知道这袜子是去哪里了……

“洗过的，你别怕，我闻给你看。”

V笑了笑，把袜子扔在了尼禄的胸口，仿佛一点也不嫌弃。尼禄这就忍不住要亲一口他可爱男朋友的额头了。情之所至，男人的担当也出来了。

“我以后养你。”

“你说梦话吗？”

V抬起头来眨了眨眼睛。

………

“欢迎回家。”

尼可看着厨房里套着尼禄T恤、下面光着一双带了点微妙痕迹的长腿的美人，觉得自己是不是走错了。

不对啊，门是我钥匙开的啊，对的啊……

这……

尼禄从浴室里擦着头走了出来。

他还不知道他将面对什么。


End file.
